Home
by SalemMoon
Summary: Yes..... This. Is. Home.


A/N: This is an assignment that my class had to do for english. Write the twenty-fourth chapter for 'The Giver'. Here is mine.....enjoy

* * *

Chapter 24

Jonas wearily awoke; he winced as the needled-like pricks of ice quickly pelted his face and hands. He tried to stand but his legs would not listen to him, they just dug deeper into the rising bank of snow. Jonas sighed tiredly and fell backwards into the icy slush. He felt helpless.

_Was he going to die? He couldn't, he couldn't give up; he hadn't come this far just to give up and die. He had to reach elsewhere; he had to give Gabrei- _

Jonas's eyes widened in panic and fear, "Gabriel? Gabriel!?" Jonas scrambled to stand, his ripped clothing was now ice and it battered in the fierce wind. "Gabriel! Where are you?!" The turbulent snow clouded his shouts and his cries were unheard. "Gabe?" Jonas's voice was no louder than dying whisper as he sunk back into the cold, unforgiving snow..

"Where did you say you saw him Rose?" A tall man with a grey beard scanned the white landscape.

"Over there father" A small girl pointed as she clutched a dark cloak around her pale face." I saw a boy and a baby, I couldn't carry the boy so I just took the baby, he was crying ever so loudly."

Jonas closed his eyes as the pair neared him.

_Were the people of the community still looking for us? I would rather die in this ice then go face them. I've made it so far, I was almost there. But Gabe? _

"Father, is he dead?" The Girl said leaning over Jonas's still form.

"Son. Are you okay?" The man gently shook his shoulders, easing him awake.

Jonas slowly opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he managed to whisper.

"That's not important now son. Let's get you inside and into some warm clothing" The man reached out his hand.

Jonas wearily took the man's calloused hand. The elderly man slowly helped him to stand. Jonas's legs seemed to creak under him as the man and the little girl slowly helped him trudge to a small hidden cabin amongst the trees.

"I'll go warn mother." The girl said releasing her hold on Jonas's arm. "I'll tell her to prepare some warm tea and clothing." The girl fluttered ahead and disappeared into the still cabin.

The elderly man grunted as he gently shifted Jonas weight. Jonas slowly glanced up at the man, to study his rescuer. Jonas silently gasped.

_His appearance mirrors The Givers. Could it be him? Wait. Wouldn't he have recognized me then? Maybe this isn't him, just someone who looks exactly the same way as he does... _

Jonas bit his lip and looked at the approaching cabin.

_Did I make it to Elsewhere? Did I really reach my goal? But I have lost Gabriel; I have failed him, and The Giver. I don't deserve to make it this far without him. _

The elderly man ushered Jonas up the meek steps of his home. The front door suddenly swung open revealing a tall dark-haired woman.

"Mathew! What has happened to this poor boy?" She exclaimed as she lifted Jonas's chin up to face her.

"Rose found him and the baby laying unconscious in the snow" Mathew said slowly entering the cabin..

"This is the boy, that little baby was with?" She breathed and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Yes mother. I found them both!" The little good exclaimed proudly on entering the room.

"Rosemary! I told you to watch the baby!' The woman scurried out of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother" She said smiling, obviously not sorry at all.

"Gabe is Alive?" Jonas gasped looking up to the little girl.

"Of Course" She said tapping her chin. "I believe I saved him." She made a small curtsey and was disappointed when no one applauded.

"May I see him?" Jonas frantically asked looking to the man who had set him on the couch.

"You are freezing, we need to get you war-"

"Or you will be sick for weeks, weeks, and weeks!" The girl interrupted sitting on the floor in front of Jonas.

Jonas sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get past them to see Gabriel unless he followed their instructions.

_Who were these people? Was this the Elsewhere he had been dreaming of? Who was this man who had the same features as The Giver, _

_and this little girl who bore the same name as Rosemary and had pale blue eyes._

The tall dark-haired womam entered the room once again, but with a small red-cheeked toddler straddled on her hip.

"Gabe!" Jonas breathed joyfully, "You're okay!"

The woman smiled softy and draped Jonas with a heavy wool blanket. "You need to keep warm Honey"

"Is he-Is Gabe okay?" Jonas said reaching out to touch Gabriel's rosy cheeks.

"Yes, just a hint of a cold." The woman smiled as if the warmth of it would travel through her arms and into the small child nestled against her chest.

Her smile was contagious, it filled the room with warmth and danced into the rafters; her smile could cause the cold of the snow to melt away and the hardness of the community to be dusted off like unwanted dirt. The man smiled in amusement as she wagged her finger playfully in front of Gabriel Gabriel giggled in return and clutched her warm hand to his chest.

_This is family. This is what love feels like. Its safety and comfort. I'm a stranger to them and them to me, but I feel an acceptance that I've never once felt in the community I had once called home. Gabriel, this isn't Elsewhere, the community was Elsewhere....This- This is home. _

_Yes..... This. Is. Home._

Jonas laughed.


End file.
